shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Senate
The Senate is a collection of politicians who, together, create the legislature of the Macandrian Empire. They meet in the Senate Hall in Macander City regularly. The Emperor, Noble House Representatives, and Popular Representatives make up the Senate. Terms are life-long. As of ME309, the senate has 103 members (including the Emperor). The Emperor Within the senate, The Emperor plays the role of tie breaker and has the ability to veto any proposed laws he wishes once a year. Outside of this, however, the emperor merely observes important Senate sessions, acting more as an executor rather than a legislator. Beyond the scope of official law, the emperor can use political pressure, clandestine operations, and his public image to sway senate decisions. The Noble Houses The nine Noble Houses in the Macandrian Emprie almost all originate from the noble families of pre-Imperial Cartaega or Sobania who remained loyal to Emperor Turinus, or from the wealthy families once in charge of the old kingdoms of Galdiens. House Kungr is the former Thuric Royal Family; it became a noble house when Emperor Valerianus signed a treaty granting them the honor in ME113. These Noble Houses now control all legitimate large-scale commercial and industrial operations in the Empire by law, and have members in every level of civic and military office. They are: *Cyrus (Galdienese) *Amora (Cartaegan) *Burgundus (Sobania) *Scipius (Sobanian) *Gregorius (Sobanian) *Octavius (Cartaegan) *Gaius (Cartaegan) *Syllus (Galdienese) *Kungr (Thuric) Within the senate, each of the Noble Houses' Elder Councils elects five of their own to represent their interests in the senate. Note: Macander too is a noble house, but it and all of its members are part of the Emperor's branch of the senate. The Popular Representatives All citizens above the age of nineteen are welcomed to assemble in the cities across the empire, where they vote for ''popular representatives ''which will represent their subprovince in the senate. A special taskforce overseen by the Council of Electors and the Office of the Census counts votes and manages these elections. While voting is open to all citizens old enough, for the most part, only the a portion of the urban population actually votes. Every subprovince except for Subprovince Macander elects two representatives; citizens of Subprovince Macander elect seven. Councils *Council of Legislators: In charge of voting on and debating new legislature. It is the senate's largest council by far because all senators are legislators, including those who serve on other councils. Membership is life-long. *Council of Electors: In charge of electing senators into the Council of Electors, the Council of Quaestors, and the Consul at the beginning of each year. They also have the responsibility of approving the chairmen of the Imperial Offices (which are nominated by the Emperor), and approving the governors of provinces and subprovinces (which are also nominated by the Emperor) every five years. It has 25 members, and membership is one year long. *Council of Quaestors: In charge of supervizing the empire's treasury; they have the legal power to judge what executive actions will be funded by the Imperial budget. It has 21 members, and membership is three years long. *The Consul: In charge of leading the Senate in debate and voting, . In the event of the death of the Emperor and all heirs, the consul takes over the responsibilities of the Imperial Throne until the entire senate can decide upon a new Emperor. It has a single member, and membership is one year long. Category:Browse Category:Lore Category:Social Science